


Dead Space Academia

by Pabaxel



Category: Dead Space (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blood, Class 1-B - Freeform, Class 1-D, Death, F/M, Gen, Horror, More characters will be added as each chapter goes, Necromorphs, New World, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Space Exploration, Survival Horror, class 1-a - Freeform, dead space - Freeform, lots of necromorphs, new settings, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pabaxel/pseuds/Pabaxel
Summary: Dead Space/MHA crossover well kind of.Earth has been left devastated by both humans and nature itself. From suffering from Solar storms to meteor strikes have left earth living on it's last breaths.As for Humanity has manage to survive through the worse and it's not getting better. Earth is evolving much faster than what can humanity can adapt to.As for that Humanity has manage to build several spaceships to be able to gather outside solar resources to bring back to earth. Izuku his willing to explore, can the young adventurer reach the depths of space to save humanity?





	1. Starting Point Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Pabaxel Note: Hi, this story will have new plot, well considering that they are in space, and theirs new threats coming at each corner.

  
**United Nations Space Exploration, (UNSE)** ****  
  
  
It was the 23 century after the appearances superhuman powers called quirks. In the previous century humanity has been on a hold trying to find a way to try an make the individuals who have quirks full safe from public harassment and safety precautions.  
  
  
On one fateful day several small meteors managed to hint earth. As each meteor hit earth setting 3 times the power from a nuclear bomb.  
  
  
Humanity is at its limit, quirk or quirkless billions of people didn’t make it to the shelters in time.  
  
  
It was a disaster world wide in the 22 century, at to took 80 years to reconnect thanks to one man and his team to bring the world again back from the ashes.

 

 **(There’s going to be a prequel book for the events circling around the dark period in the early ages of 3 protagonists. As the last story will be set a around 800 years before the story begins.)** ****  
  
During half way into the century humanity was able to scavenge all resources in earth as it become hostile to them. As animals and plants started to mutate from the radiation and the destruction of the ozone layer changing the plants atmosphere.  
  
  
But at Last humanity was able to finish building 438 spaceships the size of 10 aircraft carriers placed together.  
  
  
**—————** ****  
****  
**(Some parts in the beginning will sound familiar.)** ****  
****  
****  
***Start of the early 23 century*** ****  
“Alright students, let’s hear a Yeah!!!!” ,-said Present Mic as the students in the auditorium stayed in silence.  
  
  
Midoriya has been taking notes as be studies whenever possible. Recording all the information from the past as a hobby in being a historian. So far he has all the notes his grandfather as some before.  
  
  
“Alright you all will be send in different locations with very deadly simulations, you guys signed the contract to enlist here.” ,-said Present Mic as he has a quirk.  
  
  
“Yes it’s almost time.” ,-said Midoriya as he is able to enter the school in his dreams. Even after the tragedy of his parents during a failed loading dock incident taking 53 people including his parents.  
  
  
“There’s no time to continue thinking like that, I want to be....an Explorer.” ,-said Izuku as this new generation of students and kids alike want to become adventures, in the past back in earth there was a similar thing with heroes. But things change through time.  
  
  
“I’m ready.” ,-said Midoriya in this head as he and everyone around him start changing to a simple space engineer suit, as that was the standard unit for all  
  
People are able to upgrade and change the design if they wanted to maybe add armor or and A.I assistance.  
  
  
“Alright everyone your first test will be how to able to solve different types of threats in space.” ,-said Present Mic over the the intercom.  
  
  
“But first choice a partner now!” ,-said Present Mic as everyone is panicking as everyone didn’t knew each other as everyone was separated.  
  
  
Three ships models fused together making the first model Adventure 1. Which consisted of a battleship, a cruiser and a control center. All together in length where around 50 aircraft carriers as the control center hand 20 more space.  
  
  
As the inhabitants listed where around 664,000,000 all aboard.  
  
  
“As Midoriya looking around also panicking as he didn’t have many friends as he struggle to survive each day and continue his limited studies for this parents and now for him.  
  
  
“You with the green hair come here.” ,-said a unknown female voice.  
  
Izuku turns around to find a girl with brown up to her shoulders. “hey looks like you don’t have a partner, let’s pair up.” ,-said the girl enthusiastically.  
  
  
“My name is Midoriya Izuku.” ,-he said as he holding his helmet to the side.  
  
  
“My name is Uraraka Ochako.” ,-she said stretching her hand to him. As Izuku does the same by both shake their hands.  
  
  
“Alright looks like everyone his paired up, now your partner will be a part of you as a friend. Now you both have to pass to get in to U.A.S.U, **(Space Unification)** ****  
  
  
“Ready?” ,-said Uraraka putting her helmet on.  
  
  
“Ready!” ,-said Midoriya as he gets a small headache from not eating well since the passing of his parents.  
  
  
***A few minutes pass by*** ****  
“Alright the Test for this year is to apprehend and eliminate the enemy,” ,-said Present Mic  
  
  
  
“Uraraka do you have a quirk?”,-Midoriya asks her.

  
“Why Yeah? Gravity manipulation.” ,-she says adjusting her oxygen levels, anything can happen.  
  
  
“Really Nice, it will be useful.” ,-said Midoriya checking as he takes out a a extendable rifle that has been passed down by each generation of his family.

  
  
  
“Why is that?” ,-asks Uraraka looking at he gun Midoriya is holding.  
  
  
“Let me tell you.” ,-continues Midoriya  
  
  
  
**———-**

Ready.......set.......go!”  
  
  
As the participates in pairs rush in to the fake battlefield. Each team has to secure a location provided by a GPS installed in their helmets.  
  
  
“Looks like our destination is 300 meters east of here.” ,-said Midoriya scanning the route from possible ambushes.  
  
  
“Let’s go! Midoriya.” ,-said Uraraka climbing over a building.  
  
  
“Not a bad idea.” ,-said Izuku as he follows her.

  
**————**  
  
***In the observation deck*** ****  
  
“Hmm..this students are very lively.” ,-said one in the instructors.  
  
  
“It’s seems, as most teams have directly attacked the enemy by force.”  
  
  
“What do you mean by most?”  
  
  
“Well.” ,-said a instructor zooming in to one specific team. “These two have not taken any damage nor the enemy knows they are in the area. Plus looks like they are about to enter the assigned location.  


**————**  
  
“Almost there.” ,-said Izuku apprehending another robot. “How you doing?” ,-getting closer to the objective.  
  
“Surprisingly well!” ,-said Uraraka as she drops two more robots.  
  
  
“Looks like we are here.”  ,-said Midoriya as a new direction came in. While breaking the door getting inside.  
  
  
***New mission Defend*** ****  
  
  
“Defend?” ,-they both said at the same time.  
  
**—————**  


“Defend?” ,-said most of the instructors.  
  
  
“Yes, yes they do.” ,-said Principal Nezu  
  
  
“Why?” ,-questioned one of the instructors  
  
“Most teams look like they have already or are close to reaching their target. Let’s see how they react.” ,-said Principal Nezu as the appoints of the monitor personnel to activate the wave of savage robots heading to every team.  
  
  
**————-**

  
“Do you feel that?” ,-said Uraraka as the ground continues to  
  
  
“Yeah it doesn’t sound good, Hold this.” ,-diss Midoriya passing the rifle over to Uraraka.  
  
  
As he goes around the building looking for large pieces of metal to cover the walls, doors and windows.  
  
  
Uraraka confused looking over at Midoriya gathering materials and metals over and over bringing more each time.  
  
  
  
“What are these for?” ,-she asks  
  
  
“They are for barricading.” ,-said Midoriya as he takes out a blow torch and starts wielding pieces of metal together closer to the door and windows. And with the remaining metals to the walls and some parts of the roof.  
  
  
“I’m grabbing the objective,” ,-said Uraraka grabbing a suitcase which is the target and they hear bumps and scratching noises coming from all around them.  
  
  
They cancel their hearing amplifiers to reduce the stress, from the high pitched noises.  
  
  
“Come on hold a little longer.” ,-he said as he voice shakes from the vibrations the robots were going outside.  
  
  
10 minutes passed both Midoriya and Uraraka were able to hold out their position as well as 80 other pairs through the facility.  
  
“We did it!” ,-said Uraraka jumping still with her suit and helmet on.  
  
  
“Yeah...We did it....” ,-said Midoriya tired fr the boost of adrenaline to carry the heavy equipment.  
  
  
Stage 1 complete, two stages remaining.  
  
**————-**  
  



	2. Testing in U.A.S.U

* * *

[https://www.patreon.com/Pabaxel ](https://www.patreon.com/Pabaxel)

Pabaxel: If want to support this type of content.

[https://mobile.twitter.com/pabaxel](https://www.patreon.com/Pabaxel%20%20https://mobile.twitter.com/pabaxel)

* * *

 

 

“Ready for stage two?” ,-asks Uraraka still holding the briefcase looking over at Midoriya in the floor.  
  
  
“Yeah?...I think so.” ,-said Midoriya tired and hungry from skipping breakfast as he gets up and picks up his blow torch.  
  
  
“Catch!” ,-yells Uraraka throwing the family rifle back at Midoriya, as he catches it at the last second.  
  
  
“Uraraka please don’t do that again.” ,-said Midoriya a little tense.  
  
  
“Sorry about that.” ,-she apologizes as a new message came.  
  
  
***New objective: Head towards the center of the city structure, requires team of four.** *  
  
  
“More teams?” ,-says Midoriya looking is both physical and emotional pain.  
  
  
“Four?” ,-she questions as they leave their temporary shelter.  
  
  
After a few minutes walking checking for any hostile robots,they continue on. They began taking and knowing each other.  
  
“Hey! Midoriya looks like we are here.” ,-points out Uraraka getting closer to the center as the point marker says.  
  
  
“And we are not the only ones.” ,-said Midoriya deactivating his helmet and so does Uraraka.  
As multiple teams are also entered and been spotted through the field.  
  
  
“Alright looks like the remaining participants are enrolled so far, now for the next step: teams of four will enter the they location.” ,-said Present Mic pointing at a structure that seems to have an underground layout.  
  
  
“So in order for you to access the next step you need two cases as each pair has one hopefully.” ,-he said, “theirs 2 mannequins taken hostage as well as stolen information. Your mission will be to save both. Know form your teams.” ,-finished Present Mic  
  
  
“They do a lot of teamwork in this entrance exam.” ,-said Uraraka  
  
  
“Yeah they do, maybe it’s their objective this year.” ,-said Izuku checking his gear.  
  
  
As another pair came to them one has earphones in her earlobes and purple hair, and there was a boy with orange hair and blue eyes.  
  
  
“Hey you two want to join?” ,-asks the guy with orange hair.  
  
  
“Why are you so loud!” ,-said his partner clearly not happy.  
  
  
“Hey, you were the one who accepted me.” ,-the guy with orange hair. “Hello my name is Kevin.” ,-he said

 

“Hi my name is Midoriya, and she is Uraraka.” ,-said Izuku and Uraraka waves at both of them.  
  
  
“My name is Jirou, looks like we are working together.”  
  
  
“Yeah seems that way.” ,-said Midoriya calibrating his oxygen tank.  
  
  
“Time up, hopefully everyone had team up again! For you after this next task it will be.......air lock simulation! What that means is that each team will be placed in a locked room and your team has to escape before your oxygen runs out! Everyone head towards your point marker.” ,-said Present Mic  
  
“Wait weren’t we going to rescue mannequins and intel?” .-asks Jirou  
  
  
“So we have to remember the previous instruction?” ,-said Kevin  
  
  
“Looks like it.” ,-said Uraraka  
  
  
“Probably testing our memory capacity.” ,-said Midoriya analyzing the situation once again.  
  
  
**————** **  
****  
****The team is now assembled:** **  
**  
**Izuku Midoriya:** Quirkless/Recon  
**Ochako Uraraka:** Zero gravity using five of her fingers can cause any object to lose their gravity fields.  
**Kyouka Jirou:** Earphone Jack grants its users long, controllable earlobes that work like headphone cables.  
**Kevin Sans:** Quirkless/ Explosive demolition  
  
**——**  
  
The team drop off both briefcases both a container unit letting them pass to the next stage.  
  
  
The they is getting ready to their next task. Midoriya checking for possible solutions, Uraraka making sure that Midoriya doesn’t get lost on his own thoughts. Jirou listening to know how many robots are active in the building.  
  
  
Kevin mixing chemicals on the spot creating multiple volatile substances.  
  
  
“Ready? Go!!!!!!” ,-yelled Present Mic  
  
  
“Alright Kevin use you explosives, Use zero gravity on us to the second Floor.” ,-said Midoriya  
  
  
“Got it!” ,-said Kevin rushing faster ahead of the team as Uraraka starts using her quirk on all three of them.  
  
  
“Jirou how many robots are on board?” ,-Midoriya asks  
  
  
“There’s four in the same room upper floor with the hostages.” ,-said Jirou as they float to the second floor using Uraraka quirk.  
  
  
“Kevin now,” ,-Midoriya signaled him to plant the explosives as he takes out a brick like container. **(EMP homemade)** **  
****  
****  
*****Boom*** **  
** Kevin detonated the explosives attracting the robots to the first floor of the explosion leaving the hostages alone.  
  
  
Midoriya signals both Jirou and Uraraka to get the hostages out and Kevin climbs up to the seconds floor to get the intel.  
  
  
As Izuku drops down to the first floor seconds throwing the EMP down in the center of the room. Disabling all threats in sight, as he heads out of the building.  
  
  
***Stage 2 cleared*** **  
**

It said in Izuku’s scene helmet and so does the rest of the team.  
  
“Looks like we made.” ,-said Uraraka dropping the mannequin  
  
  
“Hell yeah!” ,-said Kevin with covered in dust from the explosion, holding the intel in a small disc.  
  
  
“One more to go.” ,-said Jirou also dropping the mannequin  
  
  
“Let’s go team!” ,-said Midoriya as the group follows his led.  
  
  
**——————————** **  
** **  
** **Observation/Monitoring room** **  
** **  
**  
“Sir one team has finished stage 2.” ,-said one of the security monitors.  
  
  
“What!” ,-said one of the instructors as one in particular fell asleep.  
  
  
“Hmmm...that fast uh...” ,-said Nezu and looks down at his watch with 3 minutes on the clock. “It seems that we have a good unit, but this will be the final step.” ,-he said approving the request to go to the final stage.  
  
  
**————**

**  
** **  
** ***Final Stage Granted*** **  
** The message only popped in their screens.  
  
  
“Where are almost done.” ,-said Midoriya looking for the next pinpoint. “Granted..hmmm..”

  
“Yesssss!!!!” ,-said Kevin jumping around followed by a cloud of ashes.  
  
  
“Your making a mess.” ,-said Jirou as she saw Kevin leaving a trail of dust and ashes behind.  
  
  
“Midoriya what was the final thing we have to finish?” ,-asks Uraraka picking back up the mannequin from the floor.  
  
  
“It was....air lock  simulation right?” ,-said Midoriya in a form of a question for than a answer.  
  
  
“Yeah it was Air lock simulation.” ,-said Jirou back up Midoriya as Kevin continues jumping in the distance.  
  
  
They continued walking dropping off the equipment they picked up.

 

“So this is that final task.” ,-said Midoriya locking at a weird cylinder building.

“Yup.” ,-said Uraraka staring at the building

 

“Let’s get this over with.” ,-said Jirou opening the door.

 

“Here we go.” ,-said Midoriya and the rest of the team head inside the building.

 

“Welcome, Team Delta” ,-said a robotic female voice almost human.

 

They team looks around to find the entire building is covered with glass.

 

“What is this—

 

***Gravity Field deactivate***

 

“Woah!” ,-yelled Jirou and team got cut of guard.

 

“Helmets everyone!” ,-said Midoriya activating his helmet back one.

 

***Oxygen deactivated***

 

“What there’s no oxygen!” ,-yells Uraraka looking over at Midoriya quite calm.

 

“Don’t worry once there’s no more oxygen our suits will supply what is has stored.” ,-said Midoriya pointing out a fact, everyone was a little bit more calm.

 

They just stayed there floating around looking for an exit. “Ayah! There it is.” ,-said Midoriya telling everyone that there is a hatch down below.

 

The team followed Midoriya about if the anti-gravity building.

 

“Finally!” ,-said Kevin taking off his helmet and started kissing the floor.

 

“Disgusting.” ,-Jirou thought

 

“That desperate?” ,-Midoriya thought looking over a Kevin questioning some things.

 

“We did it!” ,-yelled Uraraka with happiness spreading affecting the team.

 

***Mission complete, first to finish, time: 20:32, congratulations, welcome to U.A.S.U.**

  
**————**  
  
They all pass the exam, now they have to wait 3 days for the course to start and those three days are something Izuku can’t wait for.  
  
  
“Maybe I can eat 2 times a day of more!” ,-he said excited as he looks at his almost empty food storage, as he grabs a cup of rice.  
  
  
Midoriya couldn’t pay for electricity so he puts his rice on water bowl over night and for the next morning there would be soggy rice but they will be edible.  
  
**—————————————** **  
** **  
** ***Next morning.”** **  
**  
  
“Two more days.” ,-he thought. “Maybe I will find something better than this.” ,-said Midoriya looking around the broken one bed apartment storage unit.  
  
  
“But it was nice to make same friends.” ,-said Midoriya remembering the events that happened yesterday.  
  
  
As the continues eating his cold wet moist rice in the morning. He tries to repair and maintain the engineer suit provided by the program.  
  
  
He also has his father's spare security suit, as he took some parts are add it to the engineer suit as most parts are now bullet resistant.  
  
  
Added night vision, a plasma shield, and a plasma cutter which is a valuable tool as they are very reliable but also rare.  
  
  
Plasma cutter is like before a valuable tool especially for miners as it’s a reliable way to extract small delicate metals and minerals.  
  
  
***Two more days pass*** **  
**  
  
“It’s finally time!” ,-said Midoriya putting on his modified engineer suit.  
  
**Gear:** **  
** **-Night vision**

**  
** **Weapons:** **  
** **-a plasma shield** **  
** **-Rifle 5.56 ammo** **  
** **-Plasma Cutter** **  
**  
  
“Almost.....there.” ,-said Midoriya adding the last part of the suit Night Vision which makes his helmet glow green when it’s being used.  
  
  
“Now I’m off......” ,-said Midoriya waiting  for a response,but then he remembers his parents are no longer....alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that was the end of the introduction, if you familiar with the Dead Soace Franchise then.....hahahaha you know what’s coming.


	3. Basic of the Basics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pabaxel: I know what your waiting for, one more chapter to settle down the basics of this universe. Then we get to more....bloody if you know.

 

* * *

 

 

It is a regular morning for Izuku as he has already changed to his engineer suit. It’s going to be the first of the new term of the program, as an alternative to going to high school. Since the demand for workers/security, many young kids are looking forward on helping humanity to move on forward.

  
  
As the program U.A.S.U is sponsored by the government and other private companies. Students have a higher chance in gaining valuable skills in their workforce and getting promoted quickly in their profession of their choosing.   
  
  
As in result many people from individuals and companies have supported this program as it shows results of graduates with high level of skills ranging from miner to security and everything in between proving a excellent source of worthy individuals.   
  
  
Midoriya has already reach to the school establishment as he looks around he notice it is much bigger that her remembers. As he takes out his ID card and gets scanned. But then again the entrance exam was big enough, imagine the campus.   
  
  
“This school still impresses me.” ,-said Izuku as he hears in the distance.   
  
  
“Midoriya!”    
  
He turns around as he sees Uraraka with her engineer uniform running towards him.   
  
  
“What! hold on—“ ,-Midoriya was trying to find a way to stop Uraraka.   
  
  
“Can’t stop—“ ,-said Uraraka as she accidentally activated her quirk on herself. As they both collide on each other falling to the floor as Izuku holds her down.    
  
  
  
“That’s not way to say hello.” ,-said Jirou as she looks down at both of them Uraraka on top of Izuku.   
  
  
“Sorry!” ,-says Uraraka getting up quickly almost falling again.   
  
  
“Not problem, no one got hurt so it’s fine.” ,-said Midoriya getting up slowly.   
  
  
“That’s quite a commotion right there.” ,-said Kevin displaying his ID to a machine scanner to get inside.   
  
  
“Let’s go to our courses shall we.” ,-said Midoriya as he in the group were sent in the same classroom as they perform as a team in the entrance exam.   
  
  
“Course 1-A,1-A.......oh there it is!” ,-said Midoriya looking at the big door 2 times his size.   
  
  
“I wonder why?” ,-said Uraraka as the group goes inside.”It was pretty empty”    
  
  
“Probably cause the course starts in 30 minutes.” ,-said Jirou    
  
  
Midoriya looks around and notices that theirs around 40 seats, so it’s going to be a big class.    
  
  
After 25 minutes the class started to fill up, can be seen clearly everyone is sticking with their teammates.   
  
  
There were to students verbally fighting over something. One looked live a revel and other student looked well manner, maybe?   
  
  
**—————** ****  
****  
***The door slides open*** ****  
****  
  
Welcome everyone....I’m your instructor Mr.Aizawa. Alright take your seats as you may know, or probably don’t. This is a unique course is his school, while other class focus only on one subject. This class and 3 others have that we call general guidance.” ,-said Mr.Aizawa    
  
  
Estimating that theirs 40 students in each class there would be 160 students selected in this course.   
  
  
***Someone raises their hand*** ****  
“Yes.” ,-said Aizawa acknowledging     
  
  
“So what would be us?” ,-a student asks    
  
  
“It’s simple all for you will be called generalists, since you will be works from mining operations to rescue operations to recon missions.” ,-everyone stayed quite as Aizawa continues talking.   
  
  
“So now going to important matters, everyone reach under your desk storage. They should be a Resource Integration Gear, or  **RIG** for short, is an integrated health management and strength augmentation system that assists users in previously impossible and dangerous environments.” ,-said Aizawa taking out a projector showing a video on how to attach it.   
  
  
“This will help all of you during any situation for the next 3 years.” ,-said Aizawa as it shows a person assisting another person attaching it.   
  
  
“It will take a 1 day for you guys to get use to it.” ,-said Aizawa looking over at his students reading through their manuals in how to attach the  **RIG** .   
  
  
“Ready Midoriya?” ,-asks Uraraka    
  
  
“Yeah go for it.” ,-said Midoriya envious as  he saw in the video when it attached itself the person grunted so there's pain involve.   
  
  
Uraraka then attaches it as Izuku jumped a little bit scaring her. Then the spinal  **RIG** started glowing blue signaling is activation.   
  
  


“It wasn’t that bad.” ,-said Midoriya turning around grabbing hers.    
  
  
“Now are you ready?” ,-said Midoriya ready to attach it.   
  
  
“You we’re ready and so am I.” ,-said Uraraka giving Izuku a smile.   
  
  
“1.......2........3....” ,-Midoriya counted down as he attaches her RIG which pinch a little bit.   
  
  
“Did it hurt?” ,-asks Midoriya shaking violently.   
  
  
“Just a little bit, thank you.” ,-said Uraraka as for Izuku in a state of relief when she said that.   
  
  
“Not problem, we are friends that’s what we do support each other.” ,-said Midoriya finishing adjusting it.   
  
  
“ **RIGs** monitor the lifesigns of an individual. Developed from medical monitoring systems designed for elderly patients, it has found common usage among the adult population. As for Midoriya and the young population didn’t have these installed for two reasons expense and can outgrow their normal growth making them useless.”   
  
“The bar changes color depending on the user's overall health; aqua-blue for above 75%, green for above 50%, yellow for below 50%, and red for below 25%. It will blink when the user is near death.”   
  
  
“You guys will take part of orientation but first we need to finish safety regulations beforehand.” ,-said Aizawa , “next it's to check and upgrade.......   
  


  
**——————** ****  
****  
**Engineering suit features include:** ****  
****  
**Stasis Module:** ****  
Stasis is used to severely decrease the speed of machinery. It is usually used to slow down machinery that is malfunctioning, allowing a safe approach **(for example, mechanical doors rapidly opening and shutting, so Stasis would be used to slow the door down to a safe pace).** ****  
****  
Night vision added built in the helmet. ( **Midoriya is the only one with it)** ****  
  
  
**Plasma shield:** is a round shield on both sides of Midoriya’s arms. It uses energy cartridges called Plasma Energy, it uses the same energy source for his plasma cutter.    
  
  
**Kinesis Module:** ****  
Kinesis allows the user to lift heavy objects with ease. It will allow the user to lift all but the heaviest of objects as if they weighed nothing. If some machinery is located on a track, Kinesis can be used to roll it along that track if the object is too heavy to move via conventional means.   
  
**Oxygen Storage:** ****  
The engineering suits will become airtight when entering a vacuum  **(or an area with a toxic atmosphere),** allowing the user to breathe using oxygen stored in the suit. This oxygen will refill once the user either enters an area with normal air again, or makes use of an oxygen refilling station or air can. Areas in a vacuum that require long periods of work will often be equipped with Oxygen Recharge Stations, which will automatically refill the suit's oxygen storage to the maximum, and can be used an unlimited number of times.   
  
**Zero-Gravity Boots** ****  
Allows the wearer cling to metal surfaces when in zero-gravity environments.   
Maneuvering Thrusters: allows user to navigate easily in a zero-gravity environment.   
  
**Radiation Protection and Geiger Counter** **  
** Engineering suits seem to offer protection from radiation and have a Geiger counter built in. 

 

It took around an hour explaining each of equipment except for the the plasma shield which Midoriya acquired from his father's suit.   
  
  
“Next is what your going to use for expenses, as you know credits is the universal currency for everyone from earth to terrorists use it alike. To we provided for each of you with a credit chip with 80,000 credits per month will be transferred to your new accounts.   
  
  
Quick Note: Through the century humanity has been able to go far beyond our solar system. Establishing working colonies as the first miner ship help Earth for a few decades. Which contained raw resources from other planets.   
  
  
This made lots of students happy even somewhere jumping. “It can give you a decent living schedule for a month I guess.” ,-thought Midoriya as he had to manage credits over the last couple of months.   
  
  
“Hey Midoriya are you okay?” ,-asks Uraraka and she waves her hand in front of him.   
  
  
“...uh......Uraraka! yeah I’m okay.” ,-said Izuku coming back to reality. Then he notice a transaction from his new adult account 80,000 credits. “Still it’s better getting paid and getting an education.” ,-he thought giving off a smile which Uraraka caught that making her smile more.   
  
  
“Alright if your done you can head out explore the campus.” ,-said Mr.Aizawa to the class as most of them started finishing   
Groups of students when outside soon as the class was dismissed.   
  
  
Soon after Izuku and Uraraka finished they went towards Jirou and Kevin as they are almost done, just packing up.   
  
  
“Are you guys going to stick around to check up the campus?” ,-asked Midoriya    
  
  
“Yeah I’m going.” ,-said Jirou checking her log.

  
  
“Well I have to head home fast and tell my family!” ,-said Kevin packing up quickly. “Bye guys see you tomorrow!” ,-he said running out of the halls as another student with blue hair yells at Kevin for running down the halls. ( **You know who)** ****  
  


  
“You guess ready then?” ,-asks Midoriya 

  
  
“Yup ready!” ,-said Uraraka already at the door with Midoriya.   
  
  
“I guess so.” ,-said Jirou finishing backing up as the group of three head out to the campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pabaxel: Not going to lie, Dead Space scare the crap out of me when I was a child with those jump scares. Went and started playing the first game again. It will has the same effects as it did all those years ago. (Turns off lights)


	4. Mission Briefing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying it. Thanks for checking this work.

 

* * *

  
“Woah the place is big.” ,-said Uraraka looking a multiple amazing building.   
  
“Yup It sure does.” ,-said Midoriya checking his equipment.   
  
***EngineerArmor equipped complete*** **  
** ***Added: Night vision*** **  
** **  
** **Weapons:** **  
** **Plasma shield x2** **  
** **Plasma cutter x1** **  
** **Ammo/Plasma energy x79** **  
** **Rifle 5.56mm x1** **  
** **Ammo/ 4x30/5.56mm** **  
** **  
** **Aid:None** **  
**   
**—————————————-**   
  
Then he closes his inventory waiting for Uraraka and Jirou to get outside the building.   
  
  
“Sorry for that wait!” ,-said Uraraka jogging this time.   
  
  
“Yeah we were struggling to stuff on a energy cartridge in my backpack.” ,-said Jirou   
  
  
“Hmmm...you guys hungry?” ,-Midoriya asks looking at his balance.   
  
  
So after they went to a vending machine which has many types of pre-made dishes   
ready to serve.   
  
  
“What does you guys want?” ,-Midoriya asks looking at the selections.   
  
  
  
“I will get.......number......four?” ,-said Uraraka selecting as dish.   
  
***Chicken Strips and Mochi Selected*** **  
** **  
** **(Mochi is Japanese rice cake, the rice is pounded into paste and molded into the desired shape. Is a small, round confection consisting of a soft, pounded sticky rice dumpling formed around an ice cream filling.)** **  
**   
“And you Jirou?” ,-asks Midoriya   
  
  
“I’ll get number eight.” ,-she said   
  
***Double Cheeseburger with fries Selected*** **  
**   
  
“And me.” ,-said Izuku selecting his dinner it’s been awhile since he was done this especially with friends.   
  
  
***Turkey Sandwich with Large soda Selected.*** **  
** **  
** **  
** * **Cost ~5+~7+~4= 16 credits.*** **  
** **  
** ***Confirm Selected Purchase*** **  
** **  
** ***yes*** **  
** **  
** ***Purchase transferred*** **  
** ***Balance 79,984*** **  
** **  
** **(Note: 1 credit is 25% stronger value than 1 U.S dollar in our current timeline.)** **  
** **  
**   
They all go their dinner as Uraraka and Jirou contact their families they will be in the campus a while longer.   
  
  
“This place is like a small city within a city.” ,-said Uraraka   
  
  
“They even have a mall, they sure what us to spend there.” ,-said Jirou as the group went to some tables and started eating.   
  
  
“I just realized!” ,-Uraraka raised her voice which startled Jirou and Midoriya as they were about to eat.   
  
  
“What happened?” ,-asks Midoriya with his sandwich in his hands.   
  
  
“I forgot to get a drink.”   
  
  
“Oh.....me too.” ,-said Jirou looking at her food.   
  
  
“Don’t worry I bought the large soda for.” ,-said Midoriya placing it in the middle of the battle.   
  
  
“Thanks!” ,-they both said as they now started eating.   
  
  
Midoriya kept looking at Uraraka eating that Mochi, he still didn’t know what it is exactly. But looks like she is enjoying it.   
  
  
“You want one?” ,-Uraraka asks as she finishes the first out of five.   
  
  
“Umm...if you want to?” ,-said Midoriya as Uraraka gives him one.   
  
  
“Jirou want a try?” ,-said Midoriya   
  
  
“Sure.” ,-she said as Izuku splits it in half for Jirou and himself and continue eating their dinner.   
  
They went through the mall, checked the outskirts of the campus where there was a small park. The artificial lights were starting to fade as the night cycle was about to start.   
  
  
“Looks like it’s time to go.” ,-said Jirou   
  
  
“Yeah I have get home.” ,-said Uraraka watching the built in watch hit 8 O’clock.   
  
  
“Alright see you guys tomorrow.” ,-said Midoriya   
  
  
“See you later, it was fun today!” ,-said Uraraka making Midoriya smile   
  
  
“I have to admit today was the best day for me for a while thanks.” ,-said Jirou   
  
  
“Yeah no problem.” ,-said Midoriya as he saw both Uraraka and Jirou walk in the same direction talking.   
  


“I guess I’ll stay here a little bit longer, there’s no rush to head home no it’s not a home anymore it’s a garage.” ,-Midoriya thought looking at the fake night sky. “There’s no rush....”  
  
  
**————**   
  
During the last three days Midoriya and the team have been under intense training from security and mining operations. As there were many tools that they have to learn from the most people’s mistakes. By now they know the basics.   
  
  
***Day four*** **  
**   
  
“Alright class your first assignment is set up for you guys. As you can see if your logs there's a new assignment.” ,-continued Mr.Aizawa   
  
  
“Your mission will vary depending where your stationed.” ,-he said   
  
  
As the said that the class opens out there logs revealing their new assignment. Midoriya also opens his...   
  
  
***Delta Team*** **  
**   
Description: Fast learners, strong team players, well balance team.   
  
  
“It even has a summary of our team already.” ,-the thought as he continues reading and sees a audio icon.   
  
  
***Select to audio file Helmet required*** **  
**   


So Izuku activates his helmet giving of the bright blue screen mask.  
  
  
***New mission*** **  
**   
“Team Delta will be in a combine task force with 2 other groups Charlie and Echo. Your job is to secure and protect the miners down in sector 746 in planet Sirus-B. This will take a week until another unit comes by to switch places.” ,-said a robotic female voice.   
  
  
“Ah..that was hard to listen to, maybe I can upgrade to an A.I before the mission.” ,-Izuku thought.   
  
  
“Midoriya I don’t make a weapon.” ,-said Uraraka as Midoriya remembers that she came in empty handed.   
  
  
“Same here.” ,-said Jirou joining the conversation.   
  


“I don’t what to blow up someone or something with my explosives.” ,-said Kevin almost falling from his chair.   
  
  
As another student with spiky hair started blowing up of few desks over another student that bump into him.   
  


“Well sounds like we are going to the armory after school.” ,-said Midoriya as the will meet up with the leaders of Charlie and Echo team during lunch.  
  
  
Soon 15 minutes past as Midoriya waits for the leaders he still doesn’t know as he titles himself Delta team leader over his marker signaling overs he is a team leader.   
  
  
“That’s smart Delta team leader, said a girl slightly taller than him.” ,-she said   
  
  
“Yeah we didn’t have enough time to prepare or for introductions.” ,-said Izuku looking at his girl with red hair with light green eyes.   
  
  
“I should maybe do what do.” ,-she said, “oh my the way my name is Emily leader of Echo team.”   
  
  
“My name is Midoriya or Izuku team leader of Delta like it says in the maker.” ,-he said   
  


“Since to meet you.” ,-they shake hands as Midoriya notices Emily’s marker team leader Echo.  
  


“So we are waiting for Charlie team?” ,-asked Midoriya   


  
“So it seems.” ,-said Emily as they both start looking around if a 3rd person would shown up but that person never came.   
  
  
“So Charlie team is not cooperative, so will start the plan operation.”,-said Emily   


 

“Yeah assuming Charlie team is a group of four then....*looks at a map* then they would take the fewer miners in the surrounding area of sector 746 planet Sirius-B. While our team stays within the center of the facility with the rest of the miners.” ,-said Midoriya as he had a pre plan in how to manage the place.  
  
  
“It’s looks like it’s in tropical season.” ,-said Emily.   
  
  
“It is! Then probably bring standard equipment, for this mission.” ,-said Midoriya   
  
  
“Yeah my team is ready to go.” ,-said Emily.   
  


“I have to take my team to get weapons.” ,-said Midoriya   


  
“Yeah your team needs to get on top of things fast then, the mission starts today.” ,-said Emily   


  
“Fuck!” ,-he thought, “Really? damn I better get going then, see ya later Emily.” ,-said Midoriya departing and Emily said her goodbyes. As he heads towards a high tech machine store unit.   
  
  
“So this is it.” ,-said Midoriya opening the store revealing his credits scrolling through the various types of upgrades.   
  
  
“Where’s A.I at?” ,- he said scrolling until he found out the A.I section. “Hmm the most basic one is 500 credits and the most expensive is 20,000 credits.” ,-the thought checking each other the advantages and disadvantages as well as the price.   
  
  
Most of them had the same mechanics just depended on its specially. Until—   
  
  
“Human emotion? Works like the other A.I’s...and it’s price is...8,000 credits?” ,-Midoriya was debating to by it of not.   
  
  
“You will not spend on another A.I for a while.” ,-he thought as the purchases the A.I.   
  
***Prototype VIII A.I Selected*** **  
** **  
** ***Confirm Select*** **  
** **  
** ***Purchased*** **  
** **  
** ***Balance 71,900 credits*** **  
**   
“Hopefully it’s worth it.” ,-he though as the store itself transfers the A.I directly to his suit.   
  
  
***A.I installed in 3...2......1...activated*** **  
** **  
**   
“Hello?” ,-asks Midoriya   
  
  
“Hi? Are now my owner?” ,-said a female female voice sounding completely human.   
  


“That’s a weird way to say it, yeah.” ,-said Midoriya.   


  
“Looks like your nervous, I will check your vital signs......Midoriya you need to rest a little more your sleep deprive.” ,-said the A.I   
  
  
“What do you know my name?” ,-he asks   
  
“Well it’s says on your marker point Midoriya Delta team leader.” ,-said the A.I   
  
  
“Do you have a name?” ,-Midoriya asks   
  
“Yes I do sorry for the late introduction, my name is Sonia.” ,-she said   
  
  
“Hello Sonia.” ,-said Midoriya   
  
“Midoriya you need medical supplies, as I’m reading your mission details.” ,-said Sonia   
  
  
“Yeah I will after my team get their gear.” ,-said Izuku   
  
  
“One thing Midoriya.”   
  
  
“Yeah?”   
  
  
“Activate your helmet.”   
  
  
“Uhm..okay.” ,-said Midoriya activating his helmet.   
  
  
“This way only you can hear me. I will be active at all times, but will check and start running for tests in this suit while your doing your thing alright.” ,-said Sonia   
  
  
“That’s sounds fine.” ,-said Midoriya   
  
  
————————   
  
Afternoon the group heads to the armory as usual there’s no people only machine stores open.   
  
  
“Well you guys buy your things.” ,-said Midoriya as the group head to different sections of the stores. “Uraraka seems to be going to the SMG selection, Jirou looks to be heading at the rifle section and Kevin wait.....where is Kevin?” ,-looks around not seeing him in sight.   
  
  
“Well I have to get a few more things before heading to the mission.” ,-said Midoriya opening a Medical store   
  
  
***selecting x30 rations*** **  
** **  
** ***selecting X10 Medic Packs*** **  
** **  
** ***selecting x1 heavy resistant backpack*** **  
** **  
** **  
** ***total 200 credits*** **  
** **  
** ***Purchase*** **  
** **  
** ***Total 71,700 credits*** **  
**   
  
  
“Nice.” ,-said Midoriya looking at his team with weapons in their hands. “Time to head to work.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pabaxel Note: the hell I want some Mochi now, that’s what I get for writing about food.


	5. Start the Mission: Seems calm

* * *

* * *

 

“Are your sure that was your best choice?” ,-said Jirou   
  
  
“What? I can carry it fine.” ,-said Kevin   
  
  
“Already team looks like a Echo team his already there, let’s go.” ,-said Midoriya as they abroad the ship as they get grated by Echo team.   
  
  
“Good morning Midoriya.” ,-said Emily taking off her helmet.   


  
“Good morning Emily, so this is your team.” ,-said Midoriya as there were two guys and one more girl.   
  
  
“Yeah these are Eric, David, and Yaoyorozu.” ,-said Emily they all wave as they there doing so maintenance in their gear.   
  
  
“Hello, my name is Midoriya and Uraraka, Jirou and Kevin.” ,-said Izuku as they wave back and notices another group.   
  
  
“So that’s Charlie team?” ,-asks Midoriya to Emily.   
  
  
“Yeah they haven’t said anything they were the the second group to come in.” ,-said Midoriya as another group from his class comes through part of the engineer squad as an explosive girl can be heard yelling that she didn’t want to be with this nerds.   
  
  
Both Emily and Midoriya look at each other as there teams are communicating with each other.   
  
  
“Well at least we got a quiet one.” ,-she said   
  
  
“Yeah and not a loud one.” ,-said Midoriya as they notice the explosive boy getting dragged by his team down into the lower levels of the transport ship.   
  
  
“So which one is the team leader?” ,-asks Midoriya   
  
  
“My best guess is that girl with white and red hair in the middle of the group.” ,-said Emily   
  
  
“I’ll send the location to her team will be escorting.” ,-said Midoriya he sends the mission plains and he guy looks at him he looks back at his log types as few things.   
  
  
“I guess she has no problems.” ,-said Emily looking at Midoriya   
  
  
“Maybe so.” ,-said Izuku   
  
  
After 20 minutes at teams seemed to have entered the transporter-B. Midoriya greatest any group that came to their section which were three others engineer team, a Recon team, and a miner assistant team also within the same area.   
**(24 people within the same area of the planet Suris-B 40 students total from class 1-A and 40 in class 1-C)** **  
**   
  
“So this is our first Mission.” ,-said Midoriya   
  
  
“Are you nervous?” ,-asks Uraraka looking over at Midoriya.   
  
  
“No it’s just something different you know.” ,-said Izuku to her.   
  
  
“Just don’t throw up alright.” ,-said Jirou next to him.   
  
  
“I won’t, when did I ever throw up?” ,-said Midoriya confused   
  
  
“This weapon is too big.” ,-said Kevin sitting down.   
  
  
“You just realized that.” ,-said Jirou turning around.   
  
  
“I have to say, I was confused a little bit when you came out from the armory caring it.” ,-said Midoriya   
  
  
“Well looks like I will stick with this gun for a while.”   
  
  
“Why is that?” ,-asked Midoriya   
  
  
“Because...” ,-said Kevin displaying his account.   
  
  
***Kevin Sans 16,700 credits*** **  
**   
  
“What happened?” ,-asked Uraraka   
  
  
“Other than buying the gun, I transferred most of the money to my parents. They were having some financial problems, but now they don’t have be to stress while working.” ,-he said holding his LMG   
  
  
“That’s quite noble of you.” ,-said Jirou   
  
  
“That’s what money is for, to help if needed.” ,-said Midoriya checking his inventory.   
  
  
“Midoriya is there by chance that you modified your armor?” ,-asks Emily   
  
  
“What makes you say that?” ,-he said asking back.   
  
  
“Well there seems to be a few attachments in your armor that I have not seen before in the store.” ,-she said   
  
  
“Well I do have two plasma shields and night vision those are only things that I installed at the moment.” ,-said Midoriya continuing fixing his inventory.   
  
  
“Hmm...Sorry for being nosy.” ,-said Emily sitting down the opposite of Midoriya   
  
  
“It’s fine.” ,-he said as the straps in his heavy duty back back to his suit. Giving his more storage space.   
  
  
“Alright everyone this is your pilot speaking, we are ready to depart, everyone strap yourselves in the beginning of the launch.” ,-said the Pilot   


  
Soon everyone aboard the Transporter-B strap themselves to their seats as Midoriya activates his gravity boots testing them out after launch. After he activates his helmet.   
  
  
“Going to that a nap.” ,-he said quietly   
  
  
“It’s alright, I will wake you up if something happens.” ,-said Sonia.   
  
  
“Thanks......Zzzzzz.” ,-said Midoriya falling asleep.   
  
  
“Looks like sleep caught up to you.”  -said Sonia checking and recalibrating his suit.   
  
  
**——-** **  
** **  
** ***13 hours later*** **  
** **  
**   
Midoriya is still at his chair as his team were playing cards.   
  


“Should we wake him up?”,- said Uraraka   
  
  
“No he is fine.” ,-said Jirou   
  
  
“He will probably wake up soon.” ,-said Kevin as he did Midoriya fell over his seat. ”Spoke to soon?”   
  
  
  
Midoriya grunts as he just felt a shock and fell to the metal floor. Then gets up slowing looking at their destination by a window.   
  


“Woah..” ,-he said as he sees a planet with fill with greens with very little purple clouds in the surface.  
  
  
“Sadly it will only last a few years, as the mining ship world cracker will be estimated finished in 6 years.”  
  
“That fast!” ,-said Midoriya   
  
  
“Yeah, Humanity will terraform the new planet to supply it for your own planet .” ,-said Sonia   
  
  
***Preparing to land in one minute*** **  
**  
  
  
**————**  
  
  
Delta, Echo, Charlie, and Recon team are the first ones to disembark the ship as they secure the area.Class 1-C and part 1-A a headed in other facilities in the planet.  
  
“This is Delta team leader.” ,-there’s not hostiles in this area.” ,-said Midoriya as his team check the surrounding area.  
  
  
“This is Echo team Copy, no threats in this area.” ,-said Emily.  
  
  
“Nothing here.” ,-said Todoroki team leader of Charlie team.  
  
  
“This is Recon team, we will head forward and scout the surrounding area.” ,-said Recon leader and this team head into the woods.  
  
  
***Delta team*** **  
** “This looks like Earth in the books.” ,-said Uraraka   
  
  
“Yeah it sure looks the same.” ,-said Jirou   
  
  
“I don’t want to be here, it feels to hot.” ,-said Kevin complain about the weather.  
  
  
  
“You shouldn’t worry the suit will help you stay at your temperature of you liking.”,-said Midoriya   
  
  
“When?” ,-said Kevin with a confused posture.  
  
  
“Wait, you telling me that all this time, you haven’t clean up for suit?”  
  
  
“Um maybe...” ,-said Kevin   
  
  
“Argh...alright when we enter the mining facility you will head to the nearest store and apply temperature bio-gel in your suit alright.” ,-said Midoriya scaling his surroundings.  
  
  
***Recon Update*** **  
** “There’s nothing, the path is clear.” ,-said Recon leader.  
  
  
Then the mining workers started to come out the ages varied from 20 up to 50 years old. Each have a job to do and there's a time limit.  
  
  
The engineer and miner assists also came out. As for Charlie team they went to their assign location in the outskirts of the mining facility along with Recon Team. As for Delta and Echo are more within the Facility with the other Security teams before they landed.  
  
  
The transporter-B then departs and will not come back within a week.   
“Well this is our home for now.” ,-said Midoriya   
  
  
“It right let's go ahead of the the miners and check the area.” ,-said Jirou holding her automatic rifle.  
  
  
“Okay then.” ,-said Midoriya, “This is Delta team leader going ahead of the trail.” ,-said in the private security channel as they pass by a big group of miners caring there equipment.

  


***40 minutes later***

  


The Delta team catch up with Recon, the mining facility didn’t look that great from the outside. But when they went inside it was completely different. It was like a subterranean compact city.

  


“We have to get in in the security General.” ,-said Midoriya

  


“Alright lead the way.” ,-said Jirou getting close to Midoriya, Uraraka caught that too.

  


“Hot dogs?” ,-said Kevin was he was smelling food already.

  


“Get over here, this is your first job.” ,-said Midoriya as the group does through the facility city hall.

  


“Alright you guys stay here.”

  


“Why?”

  


“The General requested one person only, and that can’t be Kevin.”

  


“What!?” ,-said Kevin falling asleep

  


“Okay, be careful.”,- ,-said Uraraka

  


“Don’t do anything stupid.” ,-said Jirou

  


“I will.” ,-said Midoriya opening a much bigger door. “...here I go.” ,-he thought

 

——————-

 

“Greetings Midoriya.” ,-said a man 3 times bigger than him wearing a security suit.

  


“Good morning Security General.” ,-said Midoriya as he walks in.

  


“Take a seat.” ,-said The General, “and call be if you pleased General Smith.

  


“Yes, General Smith.” ,-said Midoriya

  


“Stand down little soldier.” ,-said General Smith

  
  


“So your their leader?”

  


“Eh?, no everyone is doing there job, Echo team will be here in a few minutes, Charlie team is already heading in the outskirts of the facility, Recon team is already….” ,-Midoriya continued as he started mumbling.

  


“Are you okay?” ,-said The General

  


“Ah!..Yeah sir sorry about that.” ,-said Midoriya snapping out from that trend.

  


“Haha..relax kid so it means no, but you do know everyone’s location. That’s a characteristic of a natural leader, taking care of others.” ,-said General Smith.

  


“Your mission is been assigned to you so, I just needed to know what kind of person you where.” ,-said General Smith

  


“What? it barely passed a minute!” ,-he said

  


“And that minute is all I need.” ,-said General Smith

  


“Thank you sir!” ,-said Midoriya

  


“No problem, do your job and everything will be fine.” ,-said The General

  


As Midoriya leaves the room.

“Midoriya your back!” ,-said Uraraka standing up

  


“That was fast.” ,-said Jirou on the couch while Kevin is in the floor.

  


“Not even going to question that.” ,-said Midoriya as he grabs an extra pack of plasma energy.

  


“Where are we going Midoriya?” ,-asks Uraraka dragging Kevin

  


“We are going in patrol.” ,-he said taking out his portable rifle.

  


“That’s going to be easy.” ,-said Jirou holding her rifle.

  


“If you say so.” ,-said Midoriya opening the main city hall door.

* * *

 

***Few hours later***

 

***Incoming S.O.S Transmission***

 

General Smith saw the message.

“Play it.” ,-he said as the call started to decode.

  
“Hello! Is anyone there! Mining facility 73956 Sirus-B is under at-tack!”.....”my name is Officer Hernandez number 67281, please....please anyone respond......   
  
  
“Officer Hernandez, this Mining Facility 98627 can you repeat again?”   
  
  
“We being attack!” ,-yelled Officer Hernandez   
as it can be heard in the background shots being fired.   
  


“We will be sending security forces to your location.” ,-said Security Officer II   
  
  
“Please come......my god!!!!! They breach through! No...no....get away from..me!   
  
**Ahhh!                Ahhhhh!!!@*!!!** **  
** **hhhh!!!                          Ahhhhh!!!!** **  
**   
  
“Hello? Officer Hernandez can you respond?” ,-said The Security General, but it was dead silence. “Get me the footage, and send all the security task force in our disposal.” ,-he said   
  
  
“General, there’s are some cadets also within the ranks.” ,-said the Corporal   
  
  
“Send them too, they will have to confront these types of problems eventually.” ,-said the General remembering of Midoriya.   
  
  
“But.”   
  
  
“What did I say.” ,-said the General standing up.

  
  
“Yes sir, will Activate the alarm.” ,-said the Corporal leaving the room.   


“Good then.” ,-said General Smith

 


	6. Fuck this! RUN!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz........uh?......What!! Friday already!!!!
> 
> Warning!!! This chapter will have gore involve. If you don't like gore or anything blood exit out, if your okay with it proceed with caution.  
> Discord server: https://discord.gg/q7fqNSu

 

* * *

  
***Alert*** **  
** **  
** **  
** ***Alert*** **  
** **  
** ***All security personnel, Head to the train station immediately*** **  
** **  
** **  
** ***Repeat*** **  
** **  
** ****All security personnel, Head to the train station immediately*** **  
** **  
**  
  
The team got up from the alarms very early in the morning. “What’s the situation? It’s 4am” ,-asks Jirou barely waking up.  
  
“Get up Izuku.” ,-said Sonia giving off an electric shocking waking Midoriya up instantly activating his Helmet.  
  
***Lockdown*** **  
** **  
** Izuku looks at this screen provided by Sonia. “There’s seems to be a terrorist attack.” ,-said Midoriya adding more armor padding around his knees and shoulders. Mostly everyone went to sleep with their suits on, it was quite comfortable.  
  
  
The suits have a modification which has temperature gel which regulates the body temperature to stay in equilibrium. Which the suit starts to feel comfortable after the third day of wearing it.  
  
  
“Already!” ,-said Uraraka waking up completely, putting a SMG silencer on her gun.  
  
  
“One day! Just one day, and they had to attack today!.” ,-said Kevin checking his mags for his LMG as he yells around.  
  
  
“Alright Team let's get going.” ,-said Midoriya grabbing his gear leaving nothing behind.  
  
Midoriya opens the door seeing others security members leaving the location by their marker.

  
“This is Delta team leader ready.” ,-said Midoriya over the security channel. Walking towards the train station.  
  
  
“Echo team leader also ready!” ,-said Emily as she notices Midoriya in the distance.  
  
  
“Ready.” ,-it was Todoroki already in the train with his team. As a message appears in everyone’s helmet who had them on.  
  
  
“This is Security General Smith, there have been an accident to our adjacent Miner facility. It seems they where attacked by Terrorists.” ,-said the General, “all security personnel must stop this threat immediately, I wish you good luck soldiers.” ,-he said ending the broadcast.  
  
  
Delta, Echo, Charlie teams have join to forming Task Force 12. “Alright all Task Forces board the train!” ,-said a Corporal signaling all units to board the train even if some are already done that.  
  
  
All security units and military have been dispatched to aid the mining facility.  
  
“These terrorists are getting really annoying.” ,-said an officer  
  
  
“Yeah man I have my wife in that station.”,-said a security member.  
  
—————

  
  
Task Force 12 took one cart train, as behind them was Task Force 2 full of Space Marines from the Earth Government, and in front there were the elite special demolition unit.  
  
  
Midoriya, and Emily were looking at the Mine’s facility as it was built in differently from an older model. As Todoroki joins in later.  
  
Kevin is looking a short kid with purple hair looking like balls shitting himself with fear.  
  
  
“Oh god, looks like he is ready to set if a twinkie.” ,-said Kevin slowly sliding way just to make sure.  
  
  
The train was going at 120 mph and reached the station in 12 minutes.  
  
  
“Alright let’s go!” ,-said said Emily as Task Force 12 is ready while the doors opens.They are  immediately get fired upon.

  
“Take cover!” ,-said Midoriya as the Task Force twelve takes cover by a wall when the train doors opened.  
  
  
“What’s the plan now?” ,-said Emily as bullets pass around them.  
  
  
Midoriya activated the hearing aid, and listen closely to where the bullets are being fired from. “They are firing at different spots at the same time.” ,-said Midoriya as the shots were not hitting in there direction.  
  
  
Charlie team head first as they went inside the building, Echo team then passes through and Delta team enters the mining facility last.  
  
“The gunfire has stopped.” ,- Midoriya thought, “as he looks around for Task force 2 and the demolition unit that came from he same train.  
  
“So creepy here.” ,-said Kevin turning on his flashlight.  
  
  
“I can agree with you on that.” ,-said Jirou as she also turns her lights.  
  
  
“Where are the people?” ,-asks Uraraka staying behind Midoriya which Echo team was ahead.  
  
  
“Looks like they left in a hurry.” ,-said Midoriya activating his night vision seeing many papers, food and equipment left on the floor.

  
  
“This is Echo team leader, there not signs of hostiles nor people.” ,-said Emily scanning the lobby.  
  
  
“Negative.” ,-said Todoroki  
  
  
“What happened here?” ,-said Midoriya in the private channel. The demolition unit, and the special unit that came in with them have not been seen since the shooting.  
  
  
“I don’t like the looks of this.” ,-said Jirou as she notice some blood on the floor trailing off into one of the doors.  
  
  
There was the marker point activating something.”the hell?” ,-said Midoriya going through his log.  
  
  
***Open channel*** **  
  
**

“Some one help!!!” ,-said a male voice behind the door  
  
  
“We are behind this door!” ,-said another voice with a lower octave yelling. Task Force 12 join back in a main hall, as someone from the Charlie team was opening the door.  
  
  
“What are you doing?” ,-said the girl trying to push the guy away from the door.  
  
  
“He-lp us!!!!!” ,-he miner was crying  
  
  
“They need our help.” ,-said the guy from Todoroki’s team, unlocking the door.  
  
  
“Thank goodness, you sav—  
As the miner talked a monster came in behind them slashing through the first engineer ripping him in half. Blood splattered all over the door. As a second monster jumps on Charlie’s team member stabbing him multiple times.

 

While the second engineer was about to run but was slashed right in the throat causing him to fall to the floor holding his neck bleeding to death.  
  
  
  
Everything was going so fasts Midoriya instinctively took out his rifle aiming at the second creature as each stab the monsters did lowered the guy’s STR going from blue, to green, to red!  
  
  
Everyone took out there weapons shooting at the two humanoid monsters that killed the miners and almost their comrade in front of them.  
  
  
“That was a close on— ,-Charlie unit member with extremely low health to critical red as he was about to open a med-kit to heal himself. When the monster  filled with bullets jumps at him sending one final slash which pierced his armor right in the back . While his destroyed STR was sending a alarm system which it soon stop as it flatlined.  
  
**(1-A/39)** **  
** **  
** “Get the hell off!.” ,-said Midoriya unloading an entire mag on this thing dismembering it. And aims at the other open which was dead on top of the two dead miners.  
  
Then Todoroki used his ice quick freezing the dead creature. “Fuck man.” ,-said Emily looking away from the blood site.  
  
  
“Don’t feel so good.” ,-said Uraraka taking off her helmet throwing up.  
  
  
“Can’t deal with this.” ,-said Jirou feeling light headed.  
  
  
“This is not what I sign up for.” ,-said Kevin reloading this LMG.  
  
  
**—————**  
  
“We need to contact back to base, this is  hell not normal.” ,-said Midoriya as the power turns off completely while his night vision was still on.  
  
  
“Not like this.” ,-said Kevin looking around frantically at every direction.  
  
  
“Don’t fuck with me man.” ,-said the other small kid taking off his helmet revealing his face which had purple hair made up like grapes. Runs towards the door opening it leaving the lobby as something can be heard moving extremely fast after him from the floors above.  
  
  
***Charlie team Todoroki, Kate ,Mineta (missing), Dead*** **  
** **  
** ***Echo team Emily, Yaoyorozu, David, Eric*** **  
** **  
** ***Delta team Midoriya, Uraraka, Jirou, Kevin*** **  
** **  
** Izuku looks over at the creature.  
“.....What is this abomination?” ,-said Midoriya feeling lightheaded but continues moving inspecting was left of it.  
  
  
“Can’t contact base looks like everything is dead silent.” ,-said Jirou looking through the radio.  
  
  
“The radio frequencies are still working.” ,-said Todoroki as every turn on his flashlight, “perfect time.” ,-he said ditching his last teammate. Running like that purple kid, but in a different direction freezing two more of those creatures.  
  
  
“She just—.” ,-said Emily pointing at Todoroki  
  
  
“Yeah she did.” ,-said Midoriya looking at Charlie’s team status they are 3 alive, “wait? one just disconnected! That crazy bastard.” ,-he said with a little shock  
  
  
“What did he do?” ,-asks Uraraka as she can still hear movements around them slowly fading away.  
  
  
“She just disconnected from the system itself.” ,-he said as Emily asks another question.  
  
“So that’s means?” ,-she asks moving away from the vents.  
  
  
“Means that she is STR is not active, which he can die at any moment .” ,-said Midoriya looking through his log.  
  
  
“So what do we do now?” ,-asks Jirou extremely alert.  
  
  
“We need to contact base, and report of this incident here.” ,-said Midoriya looking for possible exits.  
  
  
***As they head another broadcast appears*** **  
** **  
** **  
** “Hello....hello? This is demolition team, we are under attack by crazy deformed creatures..we just lost 3 of our people for the last 15 minutes....Shoot those damn things! in the legs...arms dismember the shit out of them.....” ,-the transmission ends.  
  
  
“Well that would of been useful back then.” ,-said Emily as she looks at the corpse of there comrade in the floor with a big hole right below the chest.  
  
  
Midoriya looks over at the girl from Charlie team. “Your okay now....you're okay now. Don’t cry right now we need to keep going join our group.” ,-says Midoriya as the girls nods. “What’s your name?” ,-asks Midoriya with a smile.  
  
  
“My-my name is Kate“,-she said scared out of her mind.  
  
“Nice to meet you Kate, your know part my of Delta team.” ,-said Midoriya, “only 90 bullets left.” ,-He thought checking his ammo as he reloads.  
  
  
“We need to get out of here.” ,-said Eric as he can hear multiple enemies coming in to their direct.  
  
  
“Run like you never run before!” ,-said Midoriya grabbing Kate as she was able to move due to the shock as Izuku is filled with adrenaline at the moment.  
  
  
“Let’s go!” ,-said Emily as her team along with Midoriya’s team leave the main lobby.

“I want Midoriya to grab me like that.” ,-said Uraraka running making herself lighter.

 

“Why does she get to do that.” ,-Jirou thought while running with the team. 

——————

  
***Incoming Message*** **  
** **  
**  
“This is demolition team, looks like we can send messages can anyone respond?” ,-a few second past by.  
  
  
“This is Delta team leader.” ,-said Midoriya hoping for a reply , tired puts down Kate as there seems to be no danger at the moment.  
  
  
“Thank god, someone is alive! What’s your location?” ,-they ask  
  
  
“We are in the second level of the main building engineering section.” ,-said Midoriya looking up as the signs as Kate manage to snap out of shock.  
  
  
“That’s good....that’s good the main energy source have been damaged. Most likely by those creatures. Looking at the map your closer to the main generator of the facility.”  
  
  
“So you want me t fix the generator?”  
  
  
“Exactly!” ,-said the demolition team leader.  
  
  
“With those things.”  ,-said Midoriya, “alright we will be headed there.” ,-he said calling off as he head a voice down the hall.  
  
“Guys we have a new mission in our hands.” ,-said Midoriya walking down to the second floor with his team and Emily’s team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pabaxel note: Changing it to mature for reason (Dead Space), let the games begin.
> 
>  
> 
> Another note: Still will be working and editing on previous chapters slowly over time.


	7. Generator room/Drawing

Pabaxel: Don't know tried the best of my abilities to draw Midoriya wearing his engineer suit.

**———————————————————**

* * *

 

"Everyone has their lights on?" ,-Midoriya asks looking down at the second floor which is somehow darker than the lobby.

 

They all nodded since they heard something moving on the floor level.

"Really don't like this." ,-said Jirou looking up at her right.

 

"Me neither." ,-said Uraraka heading down the stairs.

 

"....Midoriya...there bodies right ahead." ,-said Emily pouting out the pile of around 23 bodies in a corner of the room.

 

"Guys I suggest to not look over here." ,-said Midoriya inspecting the bodies up closely. He is still not used to the site of blood and gore, but he is staying compose for his team from the outside.

 

"I feel claustrophobic in here." ,-said David looking up at the ceiling avoiding the gore to his left.

 

"Your paying for lunch this time." ,-said Eric looking at his log.

 

"Don't even talk about lunch." ,-said Kevin getting used to moving around with is LMG in these tight corners of the hallways.

 

"True, the sight of blood doesn't really make me want to eat anything." ,-said David checking his ammo count 130.

 

"Let's check up ahead?" ,-said Eric walking along with everyone else.

 

"This gets worse than the lobby floor." ,-said David feeling slightly nauseous.

 

"Are you okay?" ,-asked Kevin worried

"It feels like my breakfast is coming out." ,-said David holding whatever was trying to come out

 

"Found the first generator ." ,-said Kate signaling the group to her.

 

"We need a key card." ,-said Jirou checking the locked door.

 

"Nice job Kate." ,-said Midoriya checking the panel if there were any damages.

 

"Any praise here?" ,-thought Jirou looking disappointed.

 

"Don't worry your time will come." ,-said Uraraka taping her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" ,-asked Jirou turning around.

 

"I know what your feeling." ,-said Uraraka. "You do?" ,-said Jirou looking over at Izuku heading away from the group looking over at something.

 

Feeling something coming from his left as a rapid series of blue flashes pass through his eyes making up a figure mechanic running away and gets attacked by a slasher piercing through his armor and dragging him out.

 

"What was that." ,-Izuku thought to head in that direction looking through the narrow hallway.

 

"Let's see....oh my!" ,-yelled Midoriya shooting one slasher creeping behind him.

 

Trrrr!!!!!     Trrrr!!!!!!     Trrrrr!!!!!

         Trrrr!!!           Trrrrrrr!!!

 

Arhhh!!!!! The creature screamed as its head gets blown off.

 

"Damn! that was a close one." ,-thought Izuku reloading with only two cartridges left. "This weapon is not effective." ,-he said looking at his battle rifle.

 

Then Midoriya gets up, searches the dead mechanic well part of it, "Where is it?" as he continues searching, "There it is!" ,-he said grabbing the key card for the generator room.

 

At the same time, Jirou notice Midoriya running and she activated her quirk plugging them in the ground. Hearing multiple footsteps coming from east of their location.

 

"Watch out! there's 32 on those things coming our way." ,-said Jirou on the group call, as they start aiming at Midoriya's direction.

 

"Really? I have the key card.",  said Izuku the key card at Kate as she catches it. Sliding in the card they have access to the generator room.

 

"I'm going to rip the hell out of them." ,-said Kevin aiming his machine gun at their right of the hallway.

 

"Ready, battle positions!" ,-said Midoriya checking and grabbing his Plasma Cutter, "this can be used as a weapon",-he thought loading in plasma cartridges.

 

Yaoyorozu started creating a grenade launcher from thin air. "That's her quirk!" ,-Midoriya thought to make a mental note of that.

 

"One Minute." ,-Jirou estimated the speed and velocity of the creatures where running. As the rest of the team take in their positions, "there here!" ,-said Midoriya opening fire.

 

Trrrr!!!!   Trrrrr!!!!! Trrrrr!!!    Trrrrrrr!!!!! Try!

     Trrrr!!!!       Trrrr!!!!      Tr!!!! Trrrrrrrrrr!!!!

Trrrr!!!!   Trrrrr!!!!! Trrrrr!!!    Trrrrrrr!!!!! Try!

     Trrrr!!!!       Boom!!!! Trrrr!!!!      Tr!!!!      Trrrr!!! Trrrrrrrrrr!!!!   Trrrr!!!!   Trrrrr!!!!! Trrrrr!!!    Trrrrrrr!!!!! Trrr!   Trrrr!!!!       Trrrr!!!!      Trr!!!!      Trrrrrrrrrr!!!!

 

Midoriya soon ran out of ammo switching to his plasma cutter and it pierces through the slashers body, "Damn, Well it's used to cut through mental and minerals." ,-he thought as he soon uses 20 shots and reloads again.

 

Kevin is going like a maniac unloading his ammo to the creatures spraying across the hallway.

 

Kate managed to open the door and she joins in the fight taking out her plasma cutter like how Midoriya is using it.

 

Within a solid minute of shooting the wave of necromorphs have stopped. Leaving the hallway all bloody and messy.

 

"Holy fuck this is a mess." ,-said Kevin with his LMG overheating.

 

"You can say that again." ,-said David looking at the gore also. The rest avoided the sight and head inside the generator room. Finds three more corpses all ripped apart.

 

"Damn it." ,-said Midoriya under his breath examining the location and his mind went completely blank followed by the same rapid blue flashes.

 

"What the hell?" ,-said Midoriya as he an everyone is moving slow motion. And sees third mechanic personnel running from something.

\--

"We need to get out!" ,-yelled the man as Izuku notices that everything is shaded grey.

 

"They are getting closer!" ,-the women yells.

 

"Help!" ,-said a guy tripping over as the necromorph does what it has been doing all along. Stabs the guy right in the chest and repeats the process leaving a hole in. As another comes from the vents and falls on top of the girl stabbing her neck while it was on her back multiple times as her RIG went completely dark.

 

The last guy was running towards the door, "Come on!!......why is the door lock!" ,-yelled the guy desperately trying to open the gate.

 

As the two necromorphs come in and stab and drag the guy away from the door, "NO!!!!!!!" ,-he screams as he gets dragged into the darkness of the room.

\--

Everything went came to its original colors, and Midoriya looks at the event where the second creature came out of. "You fuck." ,-he said as he aims his plasma cutter and shoots multiple times.

 

Hearing inhuman yelling the necromorph falls down face first to the ground. "There we go." ,-Izuku said as he looks for the other one.

 

"Shit that thing was up there!" ,-said Kevin still covering behind them.

 

"How did you know?" ,-asked Uraraka walking towards Izuku.

 

"Not sure....",-said Midoriya as he can't describe what's going on with him.

 

(Pabaxel: But I can, a little bit tho. Well as we know Midoriya is being affected by something when he entered the planet. Things started changing within Izuku's mind. It's not a quirk, but a unique gift that somehow replays events in his head of what happened in the past. And keeps everything else in slow motion, except for the past actions that are being replayed.)

 

"Now where is this thing." ,-said Midoriya scanning the area, "be careful there still one more o these creatures around here.

 

"Really?" ,-said Kate

 

"Target located, at you your six." ,-said Sonia

 

"Damn...thanks." ,-Izuku thought as he shoots off the legs as he notices they were unprotected. But it's still alive moving around, so he aims at the head and shoots it again.

 

"I feel like I'm loading my sanity from this." ,-said Midoriya feeling tired from this stress. "Clear!" ,-he said

 

"Clear!" ,-everyone else said checking the large generator room.

 

"This this is it." ,-said Kevin already tired. All the girls are working in the generators they have smaller hands than the guys which are better for them. With more room to move around and work.

 

"I want to get out of here." ,-said David "Don't we all." ,-said an Izuku

 

As the dim lights start getting bright, it came only mean one thing."You girls did it!" ,-said Midoriya looks at the girls tired.

 

"It was much worse than we expected." ,-said Jirou leading towards Izuku for support.

 

Everyone else was either tired or on guard.

 

*Message incoming*

"Looks like you guys manage to fix the generator. Thanks now most of the facility doors are now opened." ,-said demolition team leader expert

 

"No problem, now we want to get out." ,-said Izuku checking his team packing up.

 

"Yeah but if you plan on doing so, bring weapons lots of weapons." ,-said Demo leader

 

"What happened now?" ,-asked Midoriya

 

"Well, there's more on those creatures on the surface." ,-said the Demo leader

 

"How many?" ,-he asks. "Around the hundreds." ,-said Demo leader

 

"Damn it....",-said Midoriya

 

"Yup, our unit will try and plant explosives around their perimeter hopefully diminishing their forces." ,-said Demo leader

 

 

"Good luck." ,-said Izuku.

"Same to you guys, over and out",- said Demo leader

 

"Guys, we have a new objective." ,-said Midoriya opening the door as everyone else followed slowly.

 

”What is it?”, -asks Kevin. ”to get the fuck out of here.”, -said Emily carefully not in a good mood.

 

”Hey Kevin don't talk to her for now.”, -said David. ”yeah I notice that.” ,-said Kevin breathing heavily.


	8. What now?

 

 

* * *

 

"We need better weapons and restock ammo as well." ,-said Midoriya low on ammunition.

 

"Yeah, I'm down to my last mag here." ,-said Jirou reloads again.

 

"I'm tired......",-said Uraraka falling asleep suddenly as Izuku reacted quickly catching her.

 

"I guess the stress can be quite tiring." ,-said Midoriya as he started caring her, "We need a safe place to rest before moving any farther." ,-he said watching out for any vents and carrying over 180 pounds extra.

 

"I will take a point." ,-said David walking with a gin front of the group, "where are we heading?"

 

"Looks like there's a med station a few meter up ahead." ,-said Emily

 

"That's quite convenient."  -said Kevin felling the pain of carrying an LMG.

 

"Don't jinx it." ,-said Jirou walking next to Midoriya. The group soon enter to another room as they pass through the entire generator section up back to the main floor again.

 

"It was quite dark in there." ,-said Yaoyorozu turning off her lights still holding her grenade launcher.

 

Midoriya looks outside, "looks like it's night also here." ,-he said still with his night vision.

 

"Really?" ,-said Eric as he hears small noises around them.

 

"We need to find shelter." ,-said Jirou

 

"I agree with her for the first time." ,-said Kevin following the maker Midoriya put up.

 

"This bitch...",-said Jirou walking alongside Midoriya.

 

As for him, he doesn't feel his arms completely. "We need to rest also." ,-said Midoriya as fatigue is starting to catch up to him.

 

"Look its a med station there!" ,-said David rushing in first again, "secure!" ,-as a necromorph comes out from a hidden vent.

 

"Not happening." ,-said Midoriya shooting the necromorph right in the face as David was on the ground crawling away from the creature.

 

"What! little shit almost made me shit my pants.", said David

 

"That would be a shame." ,-said Emily checking the vent.

 

"It would be a shame indeed." ,-said Kevin following up Emily. Then David gets up and grabs his rifle

 

"Let's continue, shall we." ,-said David calming himself walking in the tight hallways. "Here Midoriya." ,-he said giving Izuku a folded piece of paper.

 

"Uhm...okay." ,-said Midoriya keeping the card

 

"Thanks for the help." ,-said David walking away ahead again.

 

"Hold up!" ,-Emily raised her voice

 

"What?" ,- said David walking back

 

"It's playing dead." ,-said Jirou as she felt something.

 

"Like this." ,-said Izuku shooting it multiple times, as the limbs fell apart by each shot.

 

"Looks like a shot to the face wouldn't be enough to stop these things." ,-said Eric looking at what's left of the necromorph's body.

 

"Let's go then." ,-said Midoriya wanting to sleep still caring Uraraka over the last few hours.

 

Finally, they come to the med station and it's fortified.

 

"Looks like someone was here before",-said Emily looking at the recent mores metal boxes shaped up like a fortress.

 

"Where's everyone then?" ,-asked Emily checking the logs.

 

"Maybe those things had some dinner."  -said, Kevin

 

"Really? Now is not time to make those types of jokes." ,-said David

 

"Keep moving it's going to be cool soon." ,-said Midoriya carrying Uraraka to the makeshift fort med station.

 

"I will keep watch." ,-said Eric grabbing his rifle walking towards the makeshift gate.

 

"Alright then,",-said Midoriya placing Uraraka over next to a clinical bed, "I need some rest too." ,-he thought as Jirou, and do the group fell asleep.

 

But it didn't take long before Midoriya woke up from a metal noise. "What is it?" ,-said Midoriya.

 

"Scanning." -, said Sonia, "two at five O'clock",-she said targeting it Izuku's helmet as it has installed a built-in gun. And starts shooting waking up the rest of the group including Uraraka who is feeling better.

 

Midoriya aims his plasma cutter shooting six times with his plasma cutter killed the two necromorphs.

 

"I think they're dead." ,-he thought as one of them launches itself towards Izuku, "Fuck that!" ,-he said shooting off both arms and legs. And stomps on it, "don't trust you." ,-said Midoriya smashing the other necromorph.

 

Midoriya looks outside, "really? Guys look like the planet has told us to fuck you."

 

"What do you mean?—oh?" ,-said Emily looking at what Izuku is seeing.

 

"Well, that can be a problem." ,-said Kevin looking at his equipment.

 

"It was nice and warm yesterday." ,-said Kate as she felt the slight shift in temperature.

 

"Yesterday it was, not day." ,-said Dave as the whole team looks out the window. Winter is coming.


	9. Better suit up

* * *

 

"Okay So what the plan now?",-asks Kevin waiting for a response.

  
  


"Hmm..lets see first let's try and see if we contact anyone. Jirou stay focus on any movement in the surrounding area. Uraraka, Kate, and Yaoyorozu check to see if you can fix the beacon on the med station. Emily stay on standby, Eric and David check the north side of the station. Kevin and I will check the west side of the quarry station." ,-ordered Midoriya and soon everyone when to their new roles to get out of this space.

  
  


But first Midoriya walks up to the store installed in the med bay. But first grabs a Medium Medpack x1 from the shelf and goes in the store.

 

The Store is a series of vending-machine-like stations located throughout EarthGov installations, ships, and colonies.

  
  


"Alright let's see....ammo, weapons...armor?

 

***Armor available***

 

"What? Looks like someone left their armor order." ,-said Midoriya modifying the size to his. "I'll take in." ,-he thought 

 

***Security Armor Selected***

***install now***

***yes***

 

Midoriya felt his armor being removed and replaced with the security armor.

  
  


Features: movement thrusters located on the shoulders and lower legs, and a folding helmet that can be stored in the suit's Holographic Projectors. However, it offers more armor and padding than a standard Security Suit, including shoulder plating, a neck guard, pauldrons and arm plates, etc. The helmet seems to be designed to offer maximum protection, as well. The suit bears a resemblance to the Advanced Suit.

 

**"Not bad." ,-he thought**

 

***Night Vision reinstalled***

***two plasma shields reinstalled***

 

After modifying this armor set, he looks to his left and under a desk. There seems to be a type of rifle. "What's it doing here?" ,-Midoriya thought looking under and grabbing the rifle. "It's a pulse rifle and it has 25 ammo on it. Better than my rifle I guess." ,-he said strapping on this new weapon.

  
  


"Is slightly heavier than I thought." ,- said Midoriya walking back west where Kevin was waiting.

 

"Well looks who's here." ,-said Kevin surprised by the new suit.  
  


"Sorry I had to change something." ,-said Izuku

 

"Woah..how much was it?" ,-asks Kevin looking at Midoriya wearing something new.

  
  


"Funny story it was free, seems like someone ordered it. But failed to claim it, so we I got in the store the it adjusted the suit to my height." ,-said Midoriya feeling lighter.

  
  


"Lucky, I here stuck in this old engineer suit." ,-said Kevin as he used most of his credits to provide for his family.

 

***Incoming transmission***

"Hello? Is anyone there? We are trapped in the women's bathroom. Please help." 

 

"Looks like we are going." ,-said Kevin 

 

"I guess so, and Kevin get rid off that creepy smile. You might scare away the girls." ,-said Midoriya smiling and laughing underneath his helmet.

 

"Damn your hurting my feelings." ,-said Kevin holding his chest.

 

"I'm surprised that we haven't encountered that many of those creatures." ,- said Midoriya switching to his pulse rifle looking through any exits.

 

"That's true, what's going on here? I may have to go to a psychologist after this mission." ,-said Kevin as something is making his head hurt, it also affected Midoriya as they got closer to the bathroom section of the first level.

 

"My Head......it feels...like...it's....getting......compressed 

." ,-said Midoriya as his visions begins to blurred out and something pops up.

 

͔͓͖̹̬̕"So̜͖̳̝n̡͇̙͕̫ ̨w̸̥̤̠͕̻̬h̨ỳ̫̪̭ ͕͕͉͉̤̱̕ar̟̣͈͚e̵̬̠ ̩̺y̧̠͚̩̱oṳ̢̣̻̥̦̜ ̞̜͖̳n͖̩o̵̳̰̤̪̰t̰͕̬͉̭ ̡w͓i͖͇̮̼̝͔t̶̼̹͈̜h ͢u̳̰s̖͉͙̹̝̲.̼̞͕"͓̤̗̺̘ ҉,̧̰͙͚-͔͓͈͎s͓̘a̶̖̥i̦̳̞̞̤̟d͡ ̥̺͢h̘͖̞i̺̯͘s̬͉͞ ̪͉͈͉̻̬͡m͏om̘̻̦ͅ,̜̼̳͕͎"̠̲̗͈̠̜w̪̻̮͖̪̗͟h̼͝y ̴͚̪̼̙d̵̞̞̯̼̘̼i̫̮̦̘̮̼̱d͎̺̟͕̪̥ ̙͓́w̞͖e̬͙͔ ̧̹̘̣d̡̤i͔͇̥͈̮͘e̼̭̪͖̥ ̴̮̻̬̜̘s̫o̜͇͇̲n҉̯͖̗͎?̤̗"͚̮̬̫̜̀ ̗̀,̢̹͉-̖̩͞ͅs̻a̬̺̰i͎͓d̵̪̝̹ͅ ̛h͞i̶s͏̟ ̰͓̼͚̜͞f̩̩̘̣͔͙͝a̞̜t̜̫͇͇h͘e͔͎͟r.̖̬͉

"Nononono—no your both died-died!" ,-Midoriya yelled as Kevin looking at him.

 

"What the—?" ,-Kevin was experiencing a similar scenario.

 

͍͜"̰̱̞̜͔̲̕S̼̠o̶̹͓̝̝͇̤n̵̙͎̹ ͕̠̞̮͈͉͞wh̭̱y a̢̗̫̺̪͚̖r͓̫̬ȩ͈ ̹̮̖̞̜̜͙y͙̩̙o̱̳͜u̖͕ a̛͉̘̟ ͉us͎̱̼̜̦͢e̵̹̱ļe̡̫͎̞̟s̻̱̝̹̲̼͝ͅs̩̩̞̺ͅ ̷̮̜p̰i̼̼̟͍͓e͞c̛̣e̙̙̦͚ ̲̳͍͎̥͔́ͅo̰̙̲͓̩f͖̪͎̜͞ ̮͚̘̗̭͍s̴͙̝h̬̜͍̲i̗͙̹̼̦͝t̴͇̘͙̺̼͈̳ ̷̞̮t̴̺̤̲̞͕̜h̟͈̘a͔t̠̙̺̬̹͖ ̲̖̖͈̗͜c͓̤̩̘̺ͅà͙̳ṋ̝̦͜'t̨͕̜̱ ̠͇̫̞͍̠͝d̨̫̼o͍͙ ̹͙̫̭̞̟̕a͚̩͓ͅn̦͎y̹͇͇th̗̼̯i̞̱̣͖̰n̥̱͈̲̙͠g͝ ͈̘̬̯͈̫͠r̘͇̬̭̯͔i̠̼͇̮̤̫g͈̺̯̖̦̬h̹̩̖͕͈̮t͏̥̮͓̠̤͎.̜̜̞..̭͖.̴̺̱̯̘̺.̤̙̩̭" ̸̰̼,͉͉̗̕said his father

 

"I-I......can't be you died 5 years ago!" ,-said Kevin falling to the floor on his knees.

 

"What's going on? Hey both of you snap out of it! It's not real." ,-said Sonia trying to reason with them.  "Maybe....." ,-she thought zapping both of them. 

 

Midoriya soon snaps out of it, Kevin was on the floor crying.

 

"Are you alright there Kevin?" ,-asks Midoriya checking how he is doing.

  
  


"What the hell? Was that!" ,-said Kevin forcing himself to stop crying.

 

"I have no idea, Sonia where are they?" ,-asks Midoriya   
  


"There's four confirmed RIG's activated in the bathrooms." ,-said Sonia tracking them 

 

"Alright thanks." ,-said Midoriya as Sonia places the waypoint.

  
  


"It seems to know where they are." ,-said Kevin 

 

"I do." ,-said Izuku as they both ran towards the bathroom.

 

"Three fucks incoming!" ,-yelled Kevin pulling the trigger shooting.

  
  


"Conserve your ammo." ,-said Midoriya using the plasma cutter. Shots 10 times, "They do take plenty of bullets before they go down." ,-said Izuku stomping them. "Alright looks clear, Kevin cover my back."

  
  


"Got it." ,-said Kevin reloading. "three mags left." ,-he thought.

  
  


"You guys can come out now, the creatures are dead." ,-said Midoriya it was silent for a few minutes.

  
  


"Are they dead? ,-as female voice asks.

  
  


"They are dead." ,-said Midoriya as he hears the door locks unlocking. Revealing two females all part of his class, and two from class D. 

 

"Thank god someone is here." ,-said the girl 

  
  


"Who are you?" ,-asks another female voice with a higher pitch.

 

"Well I'm..." ,-Midoriya looking at his right as he forgot that he switched suits.

  
  


"Oh! Your from the academy!" ,-one of the other girls said.  
  


"That's right." ,-said Midoriya looking revealing that the badge has been transferred to his new uniform.

  
  


"Let's go, we don't have enough time." ,-said Kevin 

 

"Shut you bastard!" ,-said a girl with blonde hair. "And what are you looking at!" ,-she yelled.

 

"Let's go, move out." ,-said Izuku as he looks up, "What that's a!" ,-he saw a vent.

 

"What? Ahh!!!!" ,-one of the girls form class D gets stabbed right in the head. Her RIG instantly went to red for a few seconds and died.  
  


"Shit!" ,-said Kevin shooting 

  
  


"Ugly fuck!" ,-yells the angry girl blasting the necromorph out of the room.

 

"Your name, I'm Midoriya." ,-said 

Izuku introducing himself finishing off the creature in the vent.

 

"My name is Bakugo, and that's June, Sally, and that's was Carly." ,-she said looking at her dead friend.

  
  


"We better group up with the others." ,-said Sonia alerting Izuku.

 

"Right, you guys don't seem to have any weapons, let's go the med bay." ,-said Midoriya as the new members start rushing in towards the med bay.

  
  


"Kevin check if there's any of those bastards followed us." ,-ordered Midoriya 

  
  


"Copy that." ,-said Kevin looking out behind them, so far nothing.

  
  


"Girls how are you doing?" ,-asks Midoriya  opening the front gate of the med bay.

  
  


"So far we are good, we just need four more modules, and 10 plasma energy." ,-said Yaoyorozu

  
  


"Here, 10 plasma energy." ,-said Midoriya taking out his spare ammo from his plasma cutter to Momo.

 

"Thanks Midoriya." ,-said Yaoyorozu installing an new energy source into the home beacon.

  
  


"You guys grab a plasma cutter, it seems that they don't cost in here." ,-said Midoriya as he waits for the new girls to get suited up.

  
  


***Incoming transmission***

"Midoriya....Midoriya!." ,-Eric yells over 

  
  


"I can hear you quite well Eric, what did you find?" ,-he asks 

 

"It's the demolition team, we found them and their about to make their move." ,-said David 

  
  


"Their move?" ,-questioned Izuku 

  
  


"They are the demolition experts their going to boom this sector." ,-said Eric 

  
  


"Get out of there!" ,-yells Midoriya across the transmission.

  
  


"You guys have to evacuate too the explosion with attract everything towards here." ,-said David looking over at the demolition unit.

 

"Alright guys, pack everything it seems some crazy people are about to explode a section of the quarry." ,-said Midoriya as the new girls Bakugou, June, and Sally change their uniforms to engineers and they each have a plasma cutter.

 

"What about Eric and David?" ,-asks Emily looking over her team.

  
  


"They are on their way back." ,-said Izuku, "Yaoyorozu is the beacon done?" ,-he asks. "Almost there just a few more minutes." ,-says Yaoyorozu. 

 

"Minutes that we don't have.Jirou and I will take point, Emily and Kevin take the back. Kate And Yaoyorozu take care of the beacon during transportation, is the best change we have to escape this place. And everyone else take care of each other, Ready!." ,- he orders 

  
  


"Yeah!" ,-they all say in unison 

"Let's get out of this quarry." ,-said Midoriya equipping his pulse rifle.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I enjoy writing, if you can’t tell ha.) Almost done with this Arc. There could be another Arc soon, but only time will tell.


	10. Midoriya’s Update Status 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a summary of Midoriya’s inventory.

* * *

 

**Security guard suit features include:**

Midoriya's credit: Balance 71,900 credits

***Security Armor equipped complete***

***Added: Night vision***

 

**Weapons:**

Plasma shield x2

Plasma cutter x1

Ammo/Plasma energy x53

Pulse rifle x1

Pulse rifle ammo x25

Rifle 5.56mm x1

Ammo/5.56mm/none

 

**Aid:** Medium Medpack x1

 

**Prototype VIII** : A.I assistant,

**Code name:** Sonia

 

**Level 2 RIG**

**Stasis Module:**

Stasis is used to severely decrease the speed of machinery. It is usually used to slow down machinery that is malfunctioning, allowing a safe approach (for example, mechanical doors rapidly opening and shutting, so **Stasis** would be used to slow the door down to a safe pace).

 

Night vision added built in the helmet. **(Midoriya is the only one with it)**

**Plasma shield:** is a round shield on both sides of Midoriya's arms. It uses energy cartridges called Plasma Energy, it uses the same energy source for his plasma cutter.

 

**Kinesis Module:**

Kinesis allows the user to lift heavy objects with ease. It will allow the user to lift all but the heaviest of objects as if they weighed nothing. If some machinery is located on a track, Kinesis can be used to roll it along that track if the object is too heavy to move via conventional means.

 

**Oxygen Storage:**

The engineering suits will become airtight when entering a vacuum **(or an area with a toxic atmosphere)** , allowing the user to breathe using oxygen stored in the suit. This oxygen will refill once the user either enters an area with normal air again, or makes use of an oxygen refilling station or air can. Areas in a vacuum that require long periods of work will often be equipped with Oxygen Recharge Stations, which will automatically refill the suit's oxygen storage to the maximum, and can be used an unlimited number of times.

 

**Zero-Gravity Boots:**

Allows the wearer cling to metal surfaces when in zero-gravity environments.

**Maneuvering Thrusters:** allows user to navigate easily in a zero-gravity environment.

 

**Radiation Protection and Geiger Counter:** Engineering suits seem to offer protection from radiation and have a Geiger counter built in.

* * *

 


	11. Train Station Transportation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the story I guess.

* * *

 

They look outside the quarry it's snowing, "Ready?" ,-asks Midoriya looking behind him followed by. "Run like hell!" ,-said Emily as everyone activates their helmets. And open the front doors encountering more necromorphs that have been sleeping under the freezing cold. "No mercy!" ,-yelled Kevin opening fire killing one in close range. 

  
  


The Delta and Charlie team started running towards the last functional train schedule to depart at that moment.

 

"Almost there.", -said Midoriya reaching first to the door and starts hacking it directly.

  
  


They met up with Eric and David along the way, soon followed by a giant explosion in the vicinity. "That was demolition team." ,-said David looking at the blazing flames in the distance.

  
  


"Dammit....it's opened, let's go everyone!" ,-said Midoriya as both Emily's team and his team boarded the train. Then he sees two separate groups running trying to catch the train.

  
  


"Looks like two are from the academy." ,-said Jirou pointing out the badges on the side of their chest.

  
  


"Shit!" ,-yelled David 

  
  


"What?—oh!" ,-said Kevin realizing a humongous wave of necromorphs sprinting their way.

  
  


"Damn it, time to load up." ,-said Midoriya stocking up ammo for his pulse rifle and plasma cutter.

  
  


"Bastards run if you guys want to live!" ,-yelled Bakugo as she wields in more broken chairs into the windows.

 

And so everyone has started preparing defenses throughout the train from end to end. 

The two unexpected group boarded the train in the back carts. 

  
  


From wielding the metal chairs from the train to the windows reinforcing up to the engine room. Kevin found an old .50 caliber machine gun stashed in a hidden compartment and started mounting it on top of the train. 

 

At moment Yaoyorozu went to the control room noticing a warning sign on the train's engine. "This train wouldn't move unless I do something." ,-she thought opening the indoor engine.

  
  


*Back on top of the train*

"I'll take the post." ,-said David appearing out of nowhere.

  
  


"Alright suit yourself." ,-said Kevin going back inside, stocking on ammo too for his machine gun.

  
  


"Nice, now it's time to kill!" ,-yelled David recalibrating the turret.

  
  


"Looks like he will have fun." ,-Kevin thought reloading inside the train.

  
  


"Looks like the barricades are up now." ,-said Yaoyorozu passing by using her quirk creation: making more wielding materials to fortify the train passing by.

  
  


"Emily there's a problem with the engine, I'm fixing it at the moment." ,-said Yaoyorozu 

  
  


"Alright, make that your top priority." ,-said Emily

 

"Uraraka, Jirou, And Kate escort her back to the engine room." ,-ordered Midoriya reinforcing every possible crack aboard the train.

  
  


"Looks like these are sturdy." ,-said Kevin taping the metal barricades.

  
  


"Let's hope for skinny dude." ,-said Kasumi ready to use her explosive quirk. 

  
  


"Hey!" ,-said Kevin as he felt attacked by her comment.

 

Izuku turns around and finds himself back in the grey/blue slow motion, "Wait, is there something bad going to happen?" ,-he thought as he sees another hallucination by the looks of it seems that a security member was trying to board the train. 

 

But something was waiting for him once the doors closed. It's fate wasn't as luck as he gets dismembered by the necromorph screaming for help.

 

Then everything went back to reality.

"Fuck...there's one aboard." ,-he thought  as his head felt like it's being compressed by a strong pressure.

 

Looking through the vents another slasher jumps at him. He ducks and rolls over to the side. Aiming his plasma cutter and starts shooting the creature in the back of head dropping dead. "Just in case." ,-he shot four rounds one for each limb just in case.

  
  


"Here they come, start the train!" ,-yelled David as he started shooting at the giant wave using the old .50 turret. 

  
  


"How is it going?" ,-asks Midoriya though the radio as he gets up.

  
  


"Almost there..." ,-said Yaoyorozu creating a few essential parts to start up the train engine. "We need to hold them off." ,-yelled David as he starts shooting the incoming wave.

  
  


"Shitshitshit...." ,-Eric started panicking as well as the two other groups that just made it inside.

  
  


Midoriya takes out his pulse rifle and his plasma cutter duel wielding his weapons. And starts shooting the necromorphs through the windows.

  
  


"This feels like we are playing a zombie survival." ,-said Kevin shooting incoming necromorphs. 

  
  


"Less talking more shooting." ,-order Katsumi as she also uses her new plasma cutter.

  
  


"We need to get out quickly!" ,-yelled Emily. "Almost there..." ,-said Yaoyorozu as she finishes quickly. Being protected by Uraraka, Jirou and Kate. 

  
  


Eric gets stabbed by the slashers that broke through a section of the barricaded window. 

 

"Fuck me!" ,-he fell in the floor putting his right hand over is left shoulder in pain as the rig used some of the medicine to heal up the wound. 

  
  


More casualties came from the other side on the last cart. From the two groups that came in after them, one was completely wiped out.

  
  


"Move aside." ,-he said using his plasma cutter to cut through the door.

 

Midoriya breaks down the metal door in 39 seconds with the enhanced strength of the security rig armor and felt something extremely cold. 

 

Soon revealing the source of the cold it was Shota jumps next Izuku as a necromorph rushes in swinging at him with those terrifying bone blade like structure. As he quickly glances the rest of the people were killed by that necromorph. 

  
  


Midoriya jumps back pushing Shouta out of the way and shoots both of it's arms. "That should do it." ,-he thought taking another shot in the head decapitating it. 

 

"Everyone look away." ,-Midoriya Warner them as he was about to destroy the creature but Shouta didn't look away quickly and looked in shocked seeing briefly Izuku forcefully stepping of the creature breaking it away limb by limb. 

 

"She's beyond cold, her rig is completely damaged ." ,-he thought as he adjusted his rig armor temperature regulation higher. And stayed close to her passing or the heat across to her body the cold train started moving. 

  
  


"Good job, Yaoyorozu." ,-said Emily over the radio as the train started moving away from the main horde overrunning the quarry. And the fate of the demolition squad was never heard of again.

  
  


————————

 

After the group repels off the necromorphs in the train, then trip started to feel calm to calm for our students.

  
  


"Finally I can get some sleep here." ,-said Jirou walking into a room. "Hello Jirou." ,-said Midoriya already in bed. "Make room." she said scooting in the bed sheets. "Well this is weird, but I'm to tired." ,-they both thought and slowly they fell asleep.

  
  


"Hey Emily have so seen Midoriya around here." ,-asks Uraraka looking for him. "Yeah I saw him going to the next cart over."  -said Emily. "Thank you". ,-she said heading over to the next cart and continues looking for them. Until the final room she opens and finds. 

  
  


A green haired boy and a purple haired girl in the same bed cuddling face to face. Which then turns Ochako instantly red from his site. 

  
  


"Wait, I can't let her take the lead." ,-she thought as he looking back at his friend since day one. 

 

The train ride would take around 3 hours, but considering how they had to restart the system it may take around 5 hours max.

  
  


Midoriya felt a little warm and tried to move around, "huh...?" ,-he starts to open up his eyes. "What the hell?" ,-he thought as he got up seeing both Jirou and Uraraka snuggling him.

 

Then he gets up avoiding waking them up.

"My body feels exhausted." ,-said Izuku talking a shower. "I can't even rest during my sleep." ,-he thought finishing cleaning himself. 

  
  


"Nice fresh clothes." ,-he said finding some clean clothing within the room and started changing. 

 

"This armor still smells new, considering that I have see and smelled in that quarry." ,-he thought 

  
  


Katsumi waking in, "What the hell?" ,-she said waking everyone up.

  
  


"What's wrong?" ,-sais Jirou starting to wake up looking over a half naked green boy changing.

  
  


"Put some damn clothes on!" ,-yelled Katsumi 

  
  


"I was going too." ,-said Midoriya putting on a shirt. He looks over seeing both Uraraka and Jirou with noticeable red faces and Katsumi looked visibly pissed.

  
  


"What's going on this time?" ,-asked Midoriya 

 

"We are almost back into the city." ,-said Katsumi.

  
  


"Alright, thank you."

  
  


"Whatever get ready." ,-she said walking away from the door. 

  
  


"Well so much for this peaceful time." ,-he said manually adding and adjusting his rim armor and with the help of a machine helper adjusted the suit.

  
  


"So were are going to find more of those things?" ,-asked Jirou

  
  


"There's a high chance from those things are at the quarry, then their probably already spread over here." ,-said Izuku grabbing his pulse rifle.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smells like iron in here, Oh shit! Grab your weapon and fight.


	12. Back to Square One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pabaxel: Hello👋, created a discord server if you want to join. https://discord.gg/q7fqNSu

* * *

The team has finally reached the town station when they first entered this planet.

"Fuck it's already here." ,-said Emily looking around as multiple necromorphs are seen roaming around or chasing something or someone.

They soon stop at the station, and they start hearing heavy gunfire. "Looks like they are heading to the transport ships." ,-said Jirou as they start moving towards those gunshots. 

Within a few minutes, they see another group running from their left side and behind them are the previous two groups from there class, 16 of them.

"What the hell are you caring that .50 cal with you!" ,-yelled Emily at David caring the mounted machine gun.

"Let him be." ,-said Eric caring two burst rifles loaded ready to go.

"Head up!" ,-said Midoriya taking out his plasma cutter decapitating the necromorph's head off with one shot.

"Looks like more groups are gathering here." ,-said Uraraka 

"Yeah, we can't last more than another way here." ,-said Midoriya looking through the city in ruins houses on fire explosions setting off every few minutes.

"Everyone has the same idea." ,-said Emily as they can know see 10 teams of 8 beside them running to their final checkpoint.

Finally, they reach their final destination the transporters. 

"Finally!!!" ,-said David tired dropping the .50 cal.

"Sur—prised to st-ill have th-at." ,-said Kevin catching his breath. 

Everyone has their faces covered with happiness getting off this forsaken place.

"Alright everyone back off!! I'm going first." ,-said The General along with two other of his soldiers aiming at the civilians and academy personnel.

At that moment a giant tentacle came it from the valley, "what the—" ,- ***Splat!!!!***

The creature slammed the General along with his subordinates to the ground dead.

"Shit, not again!!" ,-said David installing the 

.50 cal as people started panicking more and started showing up to the loading dock bringing with them a wave of necromorphs.

"We need to get to the transport ship." ,-said Midoriya rushing the door opening it.

"Hurry academy members this way!" ,-said Emily making a waypoint to the transport ship.

"Good thinking." ,-said Midoriya aiming at the creature shooting it.

"Finally we need to get the fuck out here." ,-said Eric as he ran out of ammo heading in the ship leaving Midoriya at the door covering fire, David with his .50 cal in the helipad burning through bullets faster than what he has, Jirou inside the ship switching to a sniper rifle aiming headshots at the incoming necromorphs.

"Learned it from some I know." ,-said Emily 

"Hell yeah." ,-said Midoriya as a girl with spiky blond hair which was Katsumi, trips over in the entrance of the transport clearly pissed, "Get up!" ,-said Midoriya pulling her out.

"Don't touch me!" ,-said Katsumi accepting the help and heads inside.

"We don't need more casualties." ,-said Midoriya going back outside aiding people.

"Shit! Shit!Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!..." ,-started yelling David as his machine gun started to overheat 

"David!!!!" ,-both Midoriya and Emily yelled across the evact loading field. 

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!" ,-he stated yelling taking down as many of those fucking things with him. "Sorry Mother.....Father I know this wasn't the way you wanted me to go, sorry for not being with you guys lately. Little sister I wish for you a better future...bye." ,-David thought as everything seemed to be in slow motion as a slasher cuts off his left arm "..arhhhh!!!!!!!" ,-he falls over as more necromorphs overrun his position. 

"So long..." ,-said David taking out his plasma cutter aiming at the spaceship fuel and....shoots. 

"Fuck...." ,-said Midoriya looking in the distance a ball of blue flames spreading through the loading dock taking out the necromorphs with him.

"That crazy bastard, what about the beer man?" ,-said Eric almost letting down a tear.

Midoriya glance at the paper David gave him. "Damn it." ,-said Midoriya in rage from this mess in general.

"Midoriya we must leave now!" ,-yelled Uraraka as Jirou drags him into the transport ship still in shock.

"Alright we are ready to go!" ,-yelled Kate 

"Turning all thrusters." ,-said Yaoyorozu piloting 

All 48 transporters are all in the air, until a using disturbance can be seen from the sky. 

As a gigantic hideous creature the size of 1/4 of the stations rises destroying everything in its path. It notices the transporters and stated targeting them, slamming down its tentacles taking down two transporters.

"We need to fight off this thing, it's not letting us go!" ,-said Midoriya over all radio frequencies.

***46 transport ships began turning around***

"Let's kill this fuck!" ,-said another transport pilot.

"I have your back," ,-said another pilot 

And soon multiple transports use their light weapons and starts to fight off the creature as it continues to attack the ships.

Multiple groups where made, from laser shoots, to live ammo, and missiles.

The creature started to get more pissed as more arms appeared and took down three more transports.

"It's getting close!!.....ahhh!!—" ,-pilot 45

"There no ti—" ,-yelled Pilot 78 blowing up into pieces.

"Fuck we aren't g—" ,-pilot 23 exploded from the debris from transport 78.

A couple of more missiles and persistence managed to take down the massive beast.

———————————————

 

"We can't leave." ,-said Yaoyorozu checking the transport model noticing something off. 

"What! why is that?" ,-asked Emily walking up to her.  

"These transporters Don't have the necessary equipment to travel in space." ,-said Yaoyorozu figuring out this model is only for planetary surface use only. 

"Do all the transport ships have the same model?" ,-asked Jirou in the back resting. 

"Don't know lets asked." ,-said Yaoyorozu, "calling all 32 transporters, "Does anyone have the proper equipment to head to space?" ,- she asked there was no response, but considering how all the ships are still hovering it means they don't have them.

"We are heading for another city colony on this planet, if anyone wants to come." ,-said Yaoyorozu at first there was no movement after a minute. Ships started turning around towards there direction.

"Well looks like we have our own fleet." ,-said Kevin looking outside the window.

"Well, we all have to work to get the hell out of this situation." ,-said Midoriya looking in the horizon towards the next facility.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pabaxel note: Hello again, well is seems okay right? Well if not, I will still be editing a few more things later, but for know this is what we get.


End file.
